


Caramel Coffee (Talk to Me)

by Maharetchan



Series: I'll be the garden, you'll be the snake [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from work and, as a welcome back gift, finds Sherlock sitting in his usual armchair, covered in what suspiciously look like blood and mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Coffee (Talk to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a translation of a fanfiction I wrote in Italian a few weeks ago, I hope you'll like it ^^  
> 2\. I'm not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 3\. I love comments!

John comes back from work and, as a welcome back gift, finds Sherlock sitting in his usual armchair, covered in what suspiciously look like blood and mud.  
\- What the hell have you done?!-  
\- A case. Solved it. Even if you weren't there; I thought about waiting for you, but then waiting got boring, so I did it on my own. -  
\- Are you ok?!-  
\- Oh yeah, not my blood, I think. -  
\- You think?!-  
\- I can't be hundred percent sure, but the probabilities that this is not my blood are quite high. -  
John closes his eyes for a few seconds and sighs, before getting closer to Sherlock to make sure he's not hurt: the other man's eyes follow all his movements, everything he does, but John is fine with that, he got used to it by now.  
You get used to a lot of things when you share your life with Sherlock Holmes.  
\- It took you longer than usual to get home today and judging by the way your clothes smell you went out drinking with your colleagues... -  
\- What, are you jealous?-  
\- Don't be an idiot, I just expected you to come home a couple of hours ago. If I had known you were going to get home so late, I would have stitched myself up, instead of waiting for my doctor. -  
\- You waited for me for two hours?!-  
\- More like four. -  
John sighs again and shakes his head, but doesn't say anything.   
\- You need a shower or, even better, a good, warm, relaxing bath. Couldn't find any serious wound, but these cuts on your cheek and arm need to be cleaned. -  
Sherlock doesn't reply, he just keeps staring at John.  
Sherlock's eyes have such a weird, impossible to define colour, almost an unnatural one, at first John almost couldn't bear looking at them, and they seems to have the supernatural power of reading inside of you, of stripping you completely of every defence: there are moments when John feels that those eyes could follow him everywhere and find out all his secrets, even the smallest, best hidden and most forgotten ones.  
\- Did you hear me, Sherlock?-  
\- Yes, I did, John. -  
Sherlock takes his hand and holds it, almost shyly: his skin is cold against John's, his gesture still clumsy, like Sherlock still isn't sure about what the right way of showing his feelings to John is; John smiles and caresses his cheek with the other hand, feeling the smooth skin of Sherlock's face against his palm.  
Then Sherlock rests his head against John's chest, his dark curls hiding his face, and the other can feel him relax against his body: it's one of those times that John thought could never happen in his life with Sherlock Holmes, these moments when that thick armour of coldness and indifference Sherlock built around his heart shatters and what remains is the true Sherlock, the one only John knows.  
Moments like this one make John forget about all the unspoken words between them.  
\- I missed you too. -  
Sherlock smiles and lifts his head to look at him.  
\- You know, I think I need a bath too. -  
\- You definitely do: you still have Barts smell of sickness and medicines on you and lets not mention Stamford's horrible cologne and the paediatrician who is desperately trying to get in your pants cheap perfume. -  
\- How do you... never mind, lets go. -

\- Is the water too hot?-  
John gently caresses Sherlock's back who, while sitting between his legs, appears to be lost in his thoughts again: his skin, usually almost sickly pale, is now flushed by the water's heat, but he doesn't seem to mind.  
They can barely fit in the bathtub and the position isn't exactly comfortable, but all that matters to John is being close to Sherlock, feeling his skin against his own, being able to touch him and hold him against his body, forgetting everything, everyone, the whole world.  
\- Sherlock?-  
John quietly caresses his arms and kisses the back of his neck, feeling the hot and damp skin under his lips: Sherlock takes a deep breath and caresses his knee, a simple, small touch that sends a shiver across John's body.  
\- I'm fine and the water is fine too: you worry too much, John. -  
\- And you don't worry enough. -  
Sherlock lets out a soft laugh, then goes back to his thoughts, while John keeps caressing his back slowly: they're used to silence, there's nothing tense or heavy in the calm that forms between them.  
It's a comforting silence, free of embarrassment and they don't need to try to find something to say to fill it: it only takes a touch, a caress, a look and words are simply not necessary any more.  
\- The house must have been so quite while I was gone. -  
John smiles and quietly moans when Sherlock leans in against him, his back against the other's chest, skin against skin, damp hair that brush against his neck: John can't resist the temptation of kissing his shoulder and can hear Sherlock let out a soft moan.  
\- Yeah, no explosions, human heads or body parts in the fridge... just calm, serenity and silence. So damn boring!-  
Sherlock laughs and his laugh echoes so clear in the silence that surrounds them.  
\- I missed you so much. Don't do that to me ever, ever again. -  
John hears Sherlock breath deeply and take his hand, squeezing it between his.  
They stay there without moving for what look like hours, until the water starts getting cold.  
Then Sherlock's lips are on his and John kisses back, slowly, enjoying the soft pressure of the other's mouth against his, tasting Sherlock and caressing his lips with his tongue: having him so close is intoxicating, his smell, the heat of his body, the taste of his lips, everything just melts in their kiss, stimulating his senses, making John feel incredibly exposed.  
Being with Sherlock is like being constantly high, he's like an addiction John will never, ever fight.  
He doesn't even want to anyway.  
\- I think I'm clean now. Lets go to bed. -  
John smiles and kisses him one last time, before following him out of the bathtub.


End file.
